Taichibukai
(Please note if a user would like to have a character to be part of this group, please leave a comment or leave a message on the user's talk page) Taichibukai (対七武海,Taichibukai, literally meaning "Anti-Military Seas”) is an alliance of twelve pirate captains and other figures that are in opposition of both the World Government and the Revolutionary Army. This world wide organization is a dangerous and shady, mostly comprised of high ranking pirates. With deadly powers, funds and forces to make them their own independent body. The members and thier locations are unknown at this time and what their true purpose is. Introducation The Taichibukai is a very shady group, created for an unknown reason. In the constant war between the World Government, the other pirates and even the Revolutionaries. Unlike the group they are based after there are set up much like a government themselves, the warlord handles the progress of the organization as a whole. Each warlord placed in charge of a certain sea or area in the world, also taking care of such things such as supplies, funds and many other attributes that keep this organization alive. The Taichibukai also have other members that act much like vice-admirals often sending these members out of on missions to handle the “dirty work”. While some of the warlord often takes hold of certain members and in trust them the most. All the members and warlords have an ultimate plan, but it is unknown at this time. But talk throughout the seas suggests the organization either wishes to destroy the world government and let the chaos of the land to benefit from their actions. Becoming a Taichibukai Warlord The main requirement of a person to join the Taicihikabuki is to have some kind of skill or have such a drive to see these other organization fall. Often many had tried to become a warlord; the only way to become a warlord is to defeat a warlord in a one-on-one battle to take that position. Which none have been successful in trying to become a warlord, the warlord’s main job again is to handle the stability of the organization. The way of a warlord to strip of his or her power is to do a number of things':' *'Death by any causes' *'Capture of said warlord' *'Turning on the other Warlords' *'Other warlords feeling that a warlord has failed in his or her duties' *'A warlord is defeated in a one-on-one battle, upon the defeat of that warlord he or she shall be stripped of the title and the opponent that defeated said warlord takes over the position. ' Vice Member To become a Vice member of the organization is to be appointed or have impressed a warlord to be taken into their service. These members are given special powers as well, mostly to take command of the lower ranked members. Most of these high ranking members of the organization is high dangerous and powerful much like the warlords. Low Ranking Members The lower ranked members are able to join if they are skilled in a skill or have a great drive to want to see their goal to come true. Military Strength The organization is an alliance of twelve different crews and each crew is worse than the last. Much of the number of their forces is thanks to Kojiro Uesugi because of his vast amounts of wealth and resources. The members and soldiers in the terms of skills and strength are on the same levels as members of the likes of Whitebeard's crew and Shank's crew. The Warlords and Vice-members are considered by the World Goverment to be as dangerous as the captains of these crews, often being called the next generation of said crews. Thanks to the train of Ryan, with this the soldiers of the organization have some minor Devil Fruit powers, sword skills and marksmanship skills. Each solider has a mastery in some kind of weapon, while the warlords and the higher ranking members are what make up the fear and true power of the organization. Warlords Vice Members Dfghfdhg.jpg|'Tsuyaka Suigyoku' (Partnered with Warlord Ryan Z. Bagans) fgdhdfgh.jpg|'Hana B. Genjisora' (The proudful Okama) Known Devil Fruits *'Jouku Jouku no Mi '(Status-Eaten by Dokugata) *'Inoshishi Inoshishi no Mi, Model: Demon Boar '('' (Status-Eaten by Kojiro) *'Musha Musha no Mi' (Status-Eaten by Ryan) *'Jeido Jeido no Mi (Status-Eaten by Tsuyaka) *Shōji Shōji no Mi (Status-Eaten by Sima Sao) *Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Great Serpent (Status-Unknown) *Uro Uro no Mi (Status- not eaten, but in the possession of the Organization) *Aoi honoo Aoi honoo no Mi' (Status-Eaten by Alexander D Rose) *'Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Black-Winged Great Demon' (Status-Eaten by Death D. Asura) *'Kafun Kafun no Mi' (Status-Eaten by Xerxes Danmark) *'Hakkyou Hakkyou no Mi '''(Status- Eaten by Rackham "The Demon Tiger" Green) Category:Organization Category:Taichibukai Category:Groups Category:Pirate Crews